The Circle Of Life Continues
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: Go along with the ride and watch the pride grow as the circle f life continues.


Kovu sat at the ledge of Pride Rock. He watched as the sun dawned on a new day. His dark brown mane rippled in the mild breeze. He sighed and rested his head on his paws. He wasn't ready to be king. He had only been truly part of the pride for a couple of months.

"Kovu?" Kiara whispered sweetly. He turned his head to face her and smiled. Just looking at her, it brightened up his world. She sat down next to him and purred as they nuzzled. He licked her cheek and they watched together.

"So, why were you up so early?" She finally said full of concern. He put his head on his paws and faced the other way, not daring to make eye contact. She nudged him lovingly. "I have something important to tell you, but only if you tell me what's bothering you."

He grumbled mentally. He was stuck in between a rock and Kiara. There was no escape. "I just …" he started. He took in a deep breath then continued. "I don't think I can be a king. I can't … Arghh."

"You'll be a great king." She nuzzled up to him then whispered "and a great father."

He snapped his head to face her. His jaw dropped and he blinked back in surprise. "You – you're – we're – parents – us – a cub?"

"Cubs according to Rafiki." She bit her lip and stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing there. He didn't exactly react like she hoped he would. But he had every right to.

"That's great news." He said sincerely happy. He had a grin on his face and he seemed to look a lot better than a few moments ago. "That's great" He repeated his smile growing wider.

She laid her head on his shoulder and gave a contented sigh. They were going to make this work. Smiles were on both of their faces.

Kiara's screams echoed through the cave. Kovu held her paw in his and her mother helped her during the delivery. Kiara bellowed once more.

"You're doing fine," Kovu reassured her with a faint smile.

"Almost there Kiara." Nala said in such a calm tone it was almost questionable. Who could have so much cool at a time like this?

Kiara managed a smile and held onto Kovu's paw tighter.

Simba anxiously circled at the back of the cave. Timon and Pumbaa tried to relax him and say everything would be alright. It was almost as if Simba was going through more stress than Kiara.

With a final push, the last of the two cubs were out. Everyone in the pride gathered around.

"They're adorable."

"You'll be great parents"

"oh, the trouble these two cubs are going to get into." The new parents couldn't help but laugh a little at the last comment.

Simba looked at his grandchildren, pride in his eyes. Nala rested her head under his chin and purred softly. "Your little girl is growing to be a wonderful queen." She whispered to him.

"I know." He whispered back.

"Okay, let's give them some space." Nala announced.

The rest of the pride cleared out and only Kiara, Kovu and the two new cubs were left. Their parents looked at them lovingly.

The older one – by about a minute – was a boy. He had golden brown fur, the same golden brown of the royal family. His deep brown eyes were just like his mother's, framed with lighter eye shades. His muzzle and paws were cream resembling Nala's, his grandmother. He lay curled up as a ball of fluff, much more calm than his already rambunctious sister.

She had russet fur with a tinge of orange, the same tone as that of her father. She had a tuft of fur on the top of her head, barely touching her olive eyes rimmed with dark eye shades the same way Vitani's did. Her muzzle and paws were a dusky brown. She rolled around and rubbed against her father's paw.

Simba stuck his head out of the cave entrance, keeping an eye on them.

She glared at him. "Daddy?"

He put up his paws in surrender. "Fine." He said then walked out.

"What are we going to name them?" Kiara asked,

"We can name this one Kioni, she who sees." Kovu suggested, stoking her lush fur.

"I love it. But what about this one?" She picked up Kioni's brother and placed him in her paw. "How do you feel about Ade?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kovu replied playfully.

"No, not really." She said simply and licked his cheek.

Simba popped his head out of the entrance and sneaked another peek.

Kiara sighed and said "You can come in daddy."

His face lit up. He walked in and took a closer look at his grandchildren.

It was the day the two new cubs were to be presented to the rest of the kingdom. It was a crisp morning, the sun high in the sky. All the animals gathered around. The gentle breeze blew and the animal cheered as Kovu and Kiara walked out of the den. Kiara held Kioni by the scruff of her neck and Kovu held Ade by the scruff of his neck. Kione giggled as a feather flew over her while her brother Ade wore a smile, ready to be accepted into the kingdom. The makings of a king.

Zazu flew in from places unknown to walk beside the two as usual. They made their way to Rafiki, who cracked open a fruit and smeared the juice on both cubs' forehead. He held Ade in his right hand and Kioni in his left. He raised them up together and the rest of the animals bowed.

Kovu and Kiara nuzzled. They were a family now.

Simba and Nala watched on from the sidelines along with the rest of the pride smiling.

Vitani blinked back tears. She had a soft spot for cubs, though she never let anyone see that, especially not her mother. She was an aunt! She could teach them to hunt and be stealthy. She grinned at the thought.

A few months passed and it was time for the two cubs to see the kingdom.

It was early morning and Kioni was already awake. "Wake up Ade!" she said, tugging at his ear. "Wake u-"

The two rolled down the platform. "Oof" she exclaimed as she landed on the ground.

"Is it even morning yet?" Ade asked sleepily.

"Well the sun is mostly up so I'd say yes." Kioni replied. "Now help me up so I can wake dad up."

Ade raised an eyebrow "Help you up?"

His sister nodded and said "So are you going to help me up or not?"

"You should be helping me up. I'm older and I'm going to be the king!" he replied proudly

Kioni shrugged and jumped on his back without consent.

"hey!" he whined but took her paw as she hoisted him up. They grabbed at his paws and ears, jumped on him and crawled on top of his head. Accepting defeat they crawled under their parents paws and waited for them to wake up. But Kioni had another trick up her sleeve.

She smirked as she crawled under her father's paw. Though her teeth weren't that sharp and her bite wasn't that strong, she bit down on her father's paw and he shot up and Kioni went flying. She landed on the spot where she had fallen earlier.

"Kioni?" Kovu sighed, shaking the slight pain out of his paw.

She smiled nervously and walked up to him. He rolled his eyes and motioned for her and her brother to get going.

"Wait for me by the edge of Pride Rock!" he added in as Ade and Kioni trotted out.

Today the two little lions were old enough to venture on their own. It was midday and they were planning to go to the "water hole". By "they" of course it meant Kioni, who dragged her older brother along for the ride and you should know by now that "water hole was never really the water hole."

"Can we go now? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Kioni pleaded her parents.

"Sure. Ade, make sure you and your sister don't get into too much trouble, okay?" They nodded and hurried down.

"Be sure to stay in the pride lands! Stay away from danger!" Kovu called out to them.

Kiara nuzzled next to him. "Oh, they'll be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You know, you're starting to sound like Simba."

Kovu laughed. "Maybe." He licked her cheek and mouthed to Vitani _Make sure they don't get killed. _She winked and ran off.


End file.
